Mirror World
The Mirror World is one of the locations visited in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. It is the home of the Godmother Amelia, as well as the location of the Forbidden Grove. It is accessible through portals created from standard mirrors. History The Mirror World is home to the Forbidden Grove, a place where the trees are corrupted by the souls of thieves, who have died or were killed there bitterly. The wood from these Evil Trees is cursed and can cause profound effects when used in woodworking. Local flower sprites try to protect people from happening upon the Grove by blocking paths to it with vines and brambles. How Amelia, Geppetto, and Pinocchio came to live in the Mirror World is unknown, but we know that their wooden cabin was not built there. It was originally found in the East, as seen in The Oriental Cinderella. It is likely that Amelia used her magic to move the cabin closer to the Forbidden Grove. Whether this move was made before or after Geppetto's death is unknown, as is the history surrounding Amelia's castle. A Glass Wasteland exists in the Mirror World, adjacent to Amelia's castle, where the Glass Maidens of Amelia's creation are all kept. Last seen, the curses on these maidens were still intact, keeping them all in their glass forms. There is a beanstalk in the Mirror World, which leads up to the Sky Kingdom. The events of The Final Cinderella end with the Mirror World fully intact. However, the Evil Tree in the Forbidden Grove has been destroyed. What effect this might have on the Mirror World is currently unknown. Notable Residents * Flower Spirits * Glass Maidens Notable Former Residents * Amelia (deceased) * Geppetto (deceased) * Pinocchio * Wooden Beast (deactivated) Relevant Parables The Forbidden Grove (from The Final Cinderella) Deep inside the Mirror World lies a grove of trees filled with great spiritual power. This magical grove can only be accessed by means of specially enchanted mirrors. Long ago, a band of thieves found one of these mirrors and entered into the Mirror World to plunder its treasures. However, they were caught and executed in the magical grove. In death, their souls lingered, corrupting the trees with their hatred and greed. The trees became twisted and deformed, and the grove came to be known as the Forbidden Grove. It is said that if a pure-hearted person created a puppet with wood from these trees, the puppet would be given a soul and come to life. However, if the puppet maker had a tainted heart, the puppet would be soulless. Those who spend too much time in the Forbidden Grove will gradually become corrupted by the thieves' souls and the Evil Trees. Only the Magic Glass Wand is able to purify the Grove. Galleries Locations= mirror world entrance.jpg|Entrance of Mirror World mirror pumpkin patch.jpg|Mirror World Pumpkin Patch katherine in tree.jpg|Beanstalk Crossroads mirror woodpile.jpg|Cursed Woodpile in Mirror World mirror glass wasteland.jpg|The Glass Wasteland wood cabin interior.jpg|Wood Cabin cabin kitchen.jpg|Wood Kitchen pinocchio bedroom.jpg|Pinocchio's Bedroom Geppetto crooked.jpg|Geppetto's Secret Room mirror amelia castle.jpg|Godmother Amelia's Castle godmother foyer.jpg|Godmother Castle Foyer Godmother sewing.jpg|Amelia's Sewing Room Puppet factory.jpg|Geppetto's Puppet Factory Puppet workshop.jpg|Geppetto's Workshop Spirits heed my call.jpg|Rooftop of Amelia's Castle final beanstalk.jpg|The Beanstalk Forbidden with puppets.jpg|Forbidden Grove |-|Concept art= deadend concept.jpg|Dead End Concept Art pinocchio room concept.jpg|Pinocchio's Bedroom Concept Art |-|Other images= 03 Wallpaper download.jpg|Amelia's Castle Wallpaper 05 Wallpaper download.jpg|Mirror World Wallpaper Forbidden grove parable.jpg|Forbidden Grove Parable Image Forbidden grove map.jpg Forbiddengrove gem.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Lands Category:The Final Cinderella